New life and new beginings
by winpic26
Summary: Life for Mary had been a easy one so far but that was about to change when a car crash changed her life forever. Come fallow mary and see how being given a second chance at life when the first was cut short. and how she enjoys meeting Goku and the rest of the z gang and becomes a member of the earths might's warriors team. and maybe even find love with a future prince.
1. Chapter 1

I hope that everyone like this story and that I will upload a new chapter as soon as I finish writing it. I don't own Dragon ball z or and of the charters.

My story started on a cold and rainy day in January when me and my family where on our way to vacation in the Disney land and I was in the back seat with my little brother playing games, when a car in front of us slammed on their breaks and my dad swerved to avoid hitting the other car. As he swerved the car lost traction and we hit the grad real and I black out. When I woke up I was in a white void of nothingness, I wanted to ask what happened and where my parents and little brother where but I never got the chance. As a voice spoke before I could ask. It said that I was in a coma and that my parents and little brother survived the crash but I had supphed head trauma and I would never wake again to see my parents and that they had been told that I would be brain dead and to keep me on life-support would be cruel. And that my parents wanted to see if I would recover at all. When I asked what I was doing here the voices told me that since my life was cut short in the real world I was given a second chance to life in whatever life I wished to have in a amine world. I thought on it for a little while and I decided that if I couldn't go back to my world then I would become part of my favorite anime Dragon ball Z. I made my decision and I told the voice that I was ready and I wanted to know the rules of my new life if there were any I needed to know. The voice just laughed when I asked and told me that I would just have to decide if I was going to be part of the z fighters or If I was going to be a background character and just enjoy being in the world of dbz. I said that I wanted to be part of the action and truly enjoy my new life to the fullest. So as I finished talking the voice told me all that was left was for me to fill-in what I wanted to look like and how talk I would be fully grown and what race I would be and if I was a half bread or a full blooded alien. I just smiled and said that I would love to be part saiyan and part another alien race. When I told the voice this he gave me a tablet to in put my information into:

Height: 5, 3

Weight: 132 pounds

As I was about to enter my age into the tablet the voice stopped me and told me that if I enter a age I would be stuck at that age to start out with and I would get older from that point on but is I left that blank then I could be born and truly be part of the story from the start. I thought about it and decided to truly start a new life, I would be born and live and grow and I hoped that I would not be to young to fight when the battle and fights started in dbz. I finished filling out the rest of the info and hit start and then my world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own dbz but mary is mine.

I woke up in what I could only describe as a water and other liquid and I found that I couldn't breathe and I heard someone yell push and then my head broke the surface of the water and I started to cry and my lunges filled with air for the first time in my life in this world. I couldn't believe that when that voice said that I would be reborn he was not kidding right from birth my life because more exciting than my other life had ever been. I had a tail and I was 7 ½ pounds when I was born in this world , I saw my mother for only a few minutes before I was hit with the first of many tragedy in my new life, my mom started to bleed and she died before any of the doctors could do anything for her. And with her last few breaths she named me Mary Marina Toma for my father race as well as the chameleon race. And the next thing I knew I was taken to my father to be held for the first time. Has the doctor handed me to my father he told him what my mother had named me. He looked as sad at the death of my mother but not as bad as my grandparents did. My grandparents where royalty and my mother had been queen when she died. That made me a princess and new ruler of the plant when I came of age. I was very sad that I never got to know my mother in this world, but my father was very happy that I lived even if it meant that my mother didn't.

I found as I grew that my race was just as I had wanted it to be I was part saiyan and part selenium, as it turned out selenium was not just element on the table of elements and I found that I was a chameleon of sorts and that I could hide my power level and blend in with my scrounging just as any chameleon was able to do. My grandparents started to raze me to become the princess and future queen of selenium and my father was razing me to be a warrior that he was and I know deep down he wanted a boy but to bad I could be a warrior and a queen. When I was four my grandparents started my training to be a princess and future queen and I was told about how my mother and father met and how I came to be, but I also learned about the saiyan race and how it had been wiped out of existing and how it was freeza that blow up the planet as my father was going on a mission for the king of planet Vegeta. The King had asked my father to scout out a new set of planet he wanted to concur. My father had left just a few minute before freeza showed up and blew up the planet he was just outside of the blast rang when it happened and crushed landed on my mother planet and well he was in pretty bad shape and my mother's grand's where going to kill him but my mother stopped them from doing so. My mother Marina who was queen at the time spared his life until he was a treat to the planet and had him place in the hospital until he was better. After he woke he told her that his planet was gone and that he may be the last of his race and ask for sanctuary on the planet until he could fix his ship to leave. As my father told me the tale of how he and my mother had come together he had no idea that my grandparents had told the same tale only a little different for what he told me, but I was four so all the story they told my where framed as a fairy tale. But as I got older I could tell that my grandparents hated my father for being with my mother and they blamed him for her death.

When I was 6 my worst nightmare came true and ended any and all life as I knew it to be here in this world, My planet was destroyed and I was once again cast into the darkness as everything went black. It all started on my 6th birthday my grandparents had a big party for my and the whole kingdom came to wish me a happy birthday. I love being a princess but some days you just want to be a kid and your birthday is one of those day. But like every big party I had to be a princess. The party went all-day long and my the time it finished I was to tried to keep my eyes open, just as I was falling asleep I felt my father shack my awake . Daddy what's going on I asked. As I opened my eyes to see why he had woken my, I saw that he was bleeding from his head and that he had my training armor with him and that the palace was on fire and under act. Father what is going on I asked and who would act the palace? My father only words to me where that I need to get dressed and that it was freeza that was acting the planet. I was in shock how was I going to survive freeza at such a young age. I got dressed in my training armor and my father pushed me out one of the many secret passages in the palace, he took me down one I had never been allowed down before and as soon as we exited I knew why I was not allowed down here it was the armory and pulled me to an odd looking space pod. I know what it was because I had watch dbz all the time before my life changed and I ended up here but I never thought I would have to get in one. As I looked at my father had opened and was setting a chores in the computer for the departure, I was so shocked that we wouldn't be fighting to save my planet I didn't realize that he was putting my in the space pod, as I snapped out of my shock I asked why were we leaving and not fighting, I was to be queen and those where my people out there dying and I need to help them and what about my grandparents where were they and why was I the only one hear I needed to know what was going on. My father just looked at me and told me the one thing he wanted me to remember above all else's was that he loved me and that you have to pick your battles and know when it is a lost cause but also that you sometime need to run and so you can save other later on. I just looked at him as he shoved me into the space pod and as he close it he told me one last time that he loved me and I told him loved him, the pod took off out in to space. The last thing I saw was my planet explode before everything went black.

please review


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own dbz but mary is mine

The blast wave that came from my home planet being destroyed hit my pod and I was knocked out the pods navigation was also messed up, from what I could tell my father had set the chores for one of the planet on the other side of the galaxy and I could only hope that he wanted me to go to Earth and it wouldn't take that long to get there. I was lucky that I had bagged my father to teach me the saiyan language and how to read it because if he didn't I would be in trouble. In the pod I found what looked like a letter from my father to me.

My Dearest Mary,

As I write this letter to you I feel the evil coming closer to our home, I started to feel freeza energy half way through your party and just as I write this I feel that he is almost here, my hope is that I can send you away in time. I Love you so very much I will miss you and I'm sorry that I have to write these words to you, my hope is that you find this letter after you are a safe distends away from selenium and the planet is gone. I know none of this make sense but trust that I am doing what is best for you and you will one day understand. Know this that your mother was a beautiful woman with long Brown hair, warm loving blue eyes and smile that could lights up any room that she would walk into and she could of passed for a saiyan if only she had a tail, you are just as beautiful if not more so and you are a strong warrior that I love very much and will be watching you from the other side with your mother. I know I have told you a very short version of how I met your mother but here is the truth, I landed here as I told you but I fell in love with you mother as she came to check on my when I was first in the hospital and she told me about her race and how they help other races that had only a few of these race left much like with the saiyan. You need to know this if you wish to have children and there are no more saiyan or selenium's left. I will explain to as your mother did to me that night in the hospital, selenium people can take on the genetic code of another race to have children with that race, all that is needed is a little cut on both parties palm's and holding hands make an oath to be faith full to the person and the race that the selenium is becoming part of. Your mother told me and I asked her if she had taken on any other race and she said no, but there was a warning to go along with this and I tell you now that if you mate with another saiyan know that it is for life. Saiyan don't take more than one mate unless they are killed in battle. I know you are only six years old right now but you need to know this for later on, please keep this letter and the next page so that you can always have something to remember me and your mother by.

Love your

Father

As I read the second page, I found out that my father had been on selenium for almost 10year when he and my mother got together and I never knew why it would take so long to fix a ship, but he had keep putting off fixing it because he fell in love with my mother and couldn't leave without telling her, but the fact that she was queen kept him from doing anything until final he couldn't put off leaving any more. When he went to tell her that he was leaving he told she and they had a one nightstand and my mother became pregnant with me so he stayed, in hope that I was a boy and he could take me away when he left. When I was born my grandparents told him that I was a girl and that he could leave at any time because I was to be queen when I was older. My Father stayed to be with me and because he love me more than anything and he hoped that one day I can forgive him for not being there for me in the future. As I finished the letter I tried to work out how many year it had been since I had asked my Father about being a saiyan and what I was. My Father had love to talk about how the saiyan race was one of the might's in the universe and how I was a great example of a hybrid and what the saiyan race would have been like now if Freeza didn't destroy their planet.

As I sit here looking at the control panel I wounded if this thing has a user manual in the computer system. I looked around the pod and under the seat and I found a book, what you know the user manual, this is just great and it's in saiyan so I can read thank god or rather kami when in the dbz universe. I start to read the manual I found the index and look for earth, I found that the pod could and would talk to me and so I canceled my father plans and set chores for earth and at the rate I was traveling it would just take me a little less than 2 year to make it to Earth and I was lucky I could sign up for the tournament. I set everything up so that I could sleep the next year away and set the alarm to wake me if anything happened with the pod. I moved to get comfortable and warped my tail around my waste and fell asleep.

1 ½ year had pasted as the computer woke me from the my slumber I knew it was almost time to land and it I didn't land soon I was going to starve to death. Or at least that's how it felt. My mother people ate just like humans but me and my father we both ate like saiyan's all the time. That was one of the first thing I'm doing when I land is check the date and find food. As I sat up I found that my tail was asleep and that is never going to be comfortable I had to wake it up before I tried to walk or I would be falling over, as I stretched my tail out the computer informed me that we would be arriving in a few minutes and I ask if we could land without a curator in pack and to head for the a isolated place so not to scare anyone. As I landed I found that I was in the middle of a jungle and there was a lot of wildlife around. I found a tree that had bananas in it and couldn't wait to eat. I decided to try flying to see how much of a difference's earth gravity was from my home planet. My planet gravity was way more than earths I feel lite as air here. I had missed flying when I would spend time with my father he would take me flying as a warm up to training and I needed to train soon so that I would be ready for the tournament in a few months. I made my way back to my pod with my bananas and other fruit and decided to sleep in my pod for the night and find a better place to sleep tomorrow but for tonight my pod would do.

I woke as the sun was just breaking through the trees, as I got out of my pod I could hear the animals waking moving around. I started to move my pod a little to see if I was strong enough to move it without help, it was a lot lighter than I thought and I was able to move it to a small cave that was covered in vines and brushes. The cave was a good place to stay for now until I could find a place in the city.

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own DBZ and but I own mary.

After a long day of training and scouting the area for water and wild life I could kill to eat, I decided to sleep out under the star and try to figure out if I should head to the city in the morning. I was going to need supplies if I was going to train and live in the wild for the next six months until the tournament, as I fell asleep that night I was final for the first time since being born in the anime felt that I was home.

Sleep was short lived as I heard the voice for the first time since I left the white void. Hello how are you liking your new life is it exciting enough for you and how did you like the ride to earth? The voice asked, I just looked around trying to find where the voice was coming from and if I could now see the person that put me here. Come out and I will answer your question only if I can see you I said to the voice. The voice just laughed and said that he was coming out and no kai blast or he would leave. As he stepped out of the white void he look just like a normal man but as I looked closer at him he had blue eyes and short brown hair and was of average build and he looked a lot like a younger version of my father from my world before I came here. Are you happy with what you see he asked? And I had to take a minute to answer him as it was hard to believe that he was real, when it did answer I said yes and that I love my new life on selenium but I was happy to be back on earth even if it was not my earth. The ride was uneventful thankful and I have like what I see so far of this earth, but I told him that I feel like every time I jump, run or clime that I'm going to float away here and I asked why that was, yah I can fly here but that means nothing I learned how to fly on my home planet. He answered that I was feeling that way because earth gravity was 199 times less than selenium's and that I would get use to the gravity soon but if I wanted to feel normal again sooner than the adjustment period would take than I should find Bulma sooner than later. I asked won't that mess up the time line here or is me being here just going to be part of the show now too. He just laughed at me again when I asked that. I told him that I was not in the mood for this and if he was just going to laugh than he could leave and not bother me again. He stopped laughing and told me that he had already told me the answer before when I first came here " that I would just have to decide if I was going to be part of the z fighters or If I was going to be a background character and just enjoy being in the world of dbz. I said that I wanted to be part of the action and truly enjoy my new life to the fullest. "And as he said this to me I remembered that I wanted to have a full life here and that I should just enjoy it now that I was on earth finally. It had been seven and half years for me since we had talked and I wanted to know if my body was still on life support in the hospital or if it was able to die? He just smiled at me and told me that my parents had been trying to let my body recover from the crash and they wanted to see if I would wake up and that it had only been a few months in my world and I would know when my body had died in my world because I would feel it and then I would be truly free to enjoy this world. I asked if I had someone in this world for me like Vegeta was for Bulma and Goku was for chichi. And he told me that I had a soulmate here in this world. And that I would know when I found him and that if he was saiyan then I would know as soon as we touched. I had so many question that I didn't have time to ask them he told me that I was about to have a visitor in the morning and the sun was set to rise soon. So I asked if anyone from my home planet survived and he told me that my father was alive when the planet was blown apart but he didn't live for more than a week because freeza killed him after torturing him for information, about the saiyan's and if there where anymore that he knew of. He told me that even if I had not come to this world my planet would have been destroyed by freeza anyway because he was just a heartless monster and I would have my chance at revenge for my people and that if I wanted to really be a help that I should go to school here on earth and major in robotics to help with the android and cell. He told me I had time for one more question before he went, I just asked if I could tell anyone about how I got here and that I was from a different world where this world was a anime and that I had died and was given a second chance, he just looked at me and said no. I was ok with that answer and that I knew I couldn't go back to my body in the my world I was ok with that too but two last question popped in to my head and I just had to ask before he when, will I see you again and can I go super saiyan? He just smile and said that I will be back when you have made more progress and if you can manage to go super saiyan that please do and kick Vegeta's ass for me when you do. It's time to wake up the guardian of this planet has sent Goku to see if you mean any harm to the planet.

I woke as the sun was just peeking through the trees and I was just about to get up when I sensed a strong present coming tortes me and I knew it was Goku coming to see if I was going to hurt anyone. As he came through the tree and landed right in front of me I just looked up at him and yawned good morning as I stood up so that I could get a better look at him. He just looked at me for a minute then as he looked down at me he stopped when he got to my waste and saw my tail, he almost fell off his cloud. The look on his face was funny and this was the first thing he heard from me was my laugh. While I was laughing Goku was able to come out of his shock and asked if I had always had a tail and what I was laughing at. As I caught my breath I just had to tell him that the face he made when he saw my tail was why I was laughing so hard. And he didn't even introduce himself yet. My name is Mary what is yours?

Goku pov

As I came through the tree I saw what looked like a little girl just lying on the ground I though she had been acted but then I remembered what kami had said that I strange energy was coming from the jungle not too far from south America and that it could be a danger to the people and as part of my training that I should be able to handle it if it was to cause trouble for anyone there. As I came to a stop right in front of her to see if she was ok. Sat up and was looking at me like this was a normal thing to do. As she said good morning and got up I just looked at her face to see if there were any signs that she was hurt but as I looked her up and down I stop as I got to her waste SHE Had at Tail, and I almost fell off of nimbus. The look on my face must have been funny because she just started to laugh at me, when I asked if she always had a tail and what was so funny she just laughed and said my face as she comedown she answered yes to having a tail and that I didn't even introduce myself before asking question. And she said her name was Mary and asked what mine was? Goku I said and I came here to find a strange power that the guardian of this planet sensed. She just looked at me and swung her tail back and forth and said that she was what the guardian sensed and she meant no harm but she was sent here by her father when her planet was destroyed and she would love to meet the guardian to rehire him that she meant no harm to the planet and just wanted to live here now. I thought it was a little weird but kami told me if it was none hostel I should bring it back so that he could talk to it. I told her that I would like her to come with me and we can let the guardian work this out for us. She seemed normal to me and nice she asked if I would like something to eat before we left to go to the kami's place and I said yah, she gartered fruit from the nearby tree and as she climbed I started to remember how I was at that age when I still had my tail and I wanted to know more about this planet she came from and if there where anymore people like her around here or if she really was the last one of her kind and if I was from her planet to. Bulma had said that she had never seen a tail on a boy before she met me so maybe she could tell my something about the tail and where she was from.

Please review I need them to keep going or I won't be able to keep writing.


End file.
